


На перевоспитании

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Pre-Slash, Teenagers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Хиро — шестнадцатилетний гений, тратящий свой талант на создание боевых роботов и проводящий всё время на опасных боях ботов в самых криминальных закоулках Сан-Франсокио. Тадаши — полицейский, патрулирующий улицы Сан-Франсокио и приглядывающий за Хиро, мальчуганом из детдома, чью задницу всегда приходится спасать.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 7





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Хидаши не являются братьями. На мысль в первую очередь натолкнуло это фанвидео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6_93XmLhk.
> 
> Коллаж — https://ibb.co/BfRf8sT
> 
> Если кого-то смущает пэйринг, то лучше пройдите мимо.

Лязг металла и полоумно-пьяные крики — Хиро слишком привык к этому беспорядку звуков, отдающему абсолютной пустотой в ушах и сознании. Его поза была расслаблена, взгляд не выражал никаких эмоций, а пальцы умело и ловко стучали по джойстику, управляя боевым роботом. Хиро победит, в этом он точно был уверен, и ему не впервой было чувствовать на себе взгляды презрения, удивления и любопытства окружающих людей. Они все являлись поголовно преступниками: этот, что сидел с джойстиком на другой стороне ринга, владел наркопритоном, а та, что крутила зонтом в начале каждого боя, была известной воровкой и владелицей сети подпольных казино. Безликая толпа вокруг — это были либо просто любопытные, что пришли поглазеть на то, как роботы друг другу надирают задницу, и в тайне надеялись на возможность, что случайно перепадёт кому-то ещё, либо члены криминальных банд, коих на удивление в продвинутом и масштабном Сан-Франсокио было пруд пруди. Как никак, шоу было совершенно бесплатным, вот и собрался всякий сброд.

Хиро непроизвольно поджал губы, когда его робот оторвал конечности противника: провода, микросхемы и куски металла беспорядочно разлетелись по всему ярко освещённому прожекторами рингу. Люди гудели, неоновый свет искажал всё, на что падал, а противник скалился, и его взгляд исподлобья выражал явную угрозу. Хиро сделал вид, что не заметил её, и быстро забрал своего робота и выигрыш в сумме нескольких сотен долларов. Десятки настороженных глаз проводили его, пока он отошёл подальше от ринга, чтобы спрятать деньги во внутренний карман толстовки, который собственноручно пришил как раз для таких случаев. Молния с характерным звуком застегнулась, и Хиро осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не последовал и не подсматривал. И именно в этот момент он заметил грозно нависшую над ним тень. Тучный мужчина, его проигравший противник, стоял в нескольких сантиметрах, а за ним были ещё двое приспешников, явно настроенных враждебно.

— Яма… — хотел было начать Хиро, но мужчина не дал ему договорить, подняв большими кулаками в воздух и впечатав спиной в стену. В какой-то момент подростку даже показалось, что Яма на него зарычал, но скорее всего это был глюк из-за того, с какой силой он ударился головой о бетон.

— Вздумал шутить с Ямой?! — в этот раз мужчина действительно прорычал эти слова.

Хиро почувствовал ноющую боль, поскольку Яма сжал его плечи чуть ли не до хруста в позвоночнике, и он крепко прикусил щёку, пытаясь не издавать ни звука. Большинство людей, находившихся в помещении, были либо пьяны, либо под чем-то — в любом случае, они не обращали никакого внимания на то, что происходило за пределами ринга, ведь в этот момент начался ещё один бой. Да и если бы кто-то увидел, то не было ни единого шанса, что кто-то бы полез наперекор самому Яме, чтобы заступиться за Хиро. Его презирали в этих кругах, называя мелким выскочкой, который пытается украсть их деньги, да ещё и ситуации не помогал тот факт, что все в подворотнях Сан-Франсокио прекрасно знали, что у него не было родителей, и жил он в детдоме. Хотя, возможно, его до сих пор не турнули отсюда и позволяли играть только из-за этой причины. Хиро никогда не был до конца уверен.

— Мальчишка, ты в курсе, что начинаешь мне действовать на нервы? — снова прорычал Яма, находясь всего в паре сантиметров от его лица.

Подросток с отвращением прижался затылком вплотную к бетонной стене — словно там ещё оставалось пространство — и ощутил подступающую к горлу тошноту. Он ненавидел этих людей. Иногда, попадая в подобные ситуации — а попадал он в них, надо сказать, слишком часто — Хиро в тайне мечтал, чтобы у него появились средства и оборудование для того, чтобы создать боевого работа размером со взрослого человека и разорвать в клочья каждого, кто посмел хоть раз его тронуть или встать на пути. Возможно, именно эти мрачные мысли до сих пор заставляли Хиро ходить по тёмным криминальным переулкам города и «играть с огнём», испытывая судьбу. Возможно, нечто другое.

В глазах подростка отражался блеск его внутренней ненависти, оттеняющийся хмуро сведёнными бровями.

— Обыскать его, — Яма проигнорировал этот упрямый взгляд, дав команду двум мужчинам, стоящим по обе стороны от него. Те быстро обыскали Хиро, больно ударяя по карманам, пока Яма продолжал держать его высоко над землёй. Вскоре один из них, пройдясь ладонью по переду толстовки, довольно ухмыльнулся и расстегнул замок, засунув руку под ткань.

— Эй, ублюдок, не трогай меня! — закричал Хиро, что привлекло внимание нескольких людей у ринга и не на шутку разозлило Яму. Мужчина сжал его ещё сильней своими нечеловечески огромными ручищами так, что у Хиро от резкой боли невольно защипали глаза. Тем временем приспешник успел найти заначку подростка и высунул из его секретного внутреннего кармана толстую пачку банкнот.

— Не рыпайся, малыш, — прошипел Яма, и как же Хиро сейчас мечтал о том, чтобы прямо изнутри взорвать динамитом его громадную тушу на маленькие куски.

— Это мои деньги, я их выиграл! — подросток изо всех сил старался освободиться, но из-за жёсткой хватки Ямы вероятность этого равнялась нулю. Хиро даже не был в состоянии ударить противника, ведь он не мог пошевелить руками. Из-за этих попыток в плечах лишь сильнее била тревогу острая боль, и Хиро ощутил, как Яма его сначала сильно тряхнул, а затем снова впечатал в стену. Неоновое многоцветье напротив въелось в самую роговицу от такого сильного удара, на одну единственную долю секунды Хиро почувствовал, что он упадёт в обморок, однако его взгляд сконцентрировался на толпе напротив, и он заметил, что некоторые из присутствующих у ринга наблюдали за их разборками. Конечно, ни один из них не хотел вмешиваться. Хиро в очередной раз прикусил щеку.

— Мне плевать, воришка! — рявкнул на него Яма. — Это мои деньги, и я не позволю какой-то пузатой мелочи у меня их красть.

Его приспешники одобряюще закивали, словно он говорил самую что ни на есть истину.

— Что, Яма, не можешь смириться с тем, что тебя победил шестнадцатилетка? — Хиро не смог сдержаться, с вызовом смотря на мужчину.

Лицо Ямы мгновенно исказилось. От противной самодовольной улыбки не осталось и следа, а на её место пришло застывшее недоумение, затем переросшее в искреннее возмущение.

— Да я тебя… — Яма держал Хиро одной рукой, а вторую поднял в воздух, замахиваясь для удара и явно целясь в лицо. Хиро зажмурился, уже мысленно готовясь к худшему, однако это «худшее» так и не наступило. Удара не произошло, а вместо этого в подворотне раздались звуки воющих полицейских сирен. Хиро так же услышал, как кто-то из толпы у ринга закричал:

— Шухер, полиция!

Подросток был брошен на землю, а Яма с приспешниками немедленно рванули прочь с добычей в руках. Хиро мысленно попрощался со своим выигрышем и сердито свёл брови, потирая затылок; он всё ещё болезненно ныл. Многие из людей уже успели сбежать, и он спохватился тоже, но поздно. Он и ещё несколько людей были загнаны в тупик двумя машинами полицейских. Хиро встретился взглядом с водителем одной из них: сердитые карие глаза смотрели из-под полицейской фуражки. Подросток со вздохом закатил глаза:

— Тадаши…

Тадаши вышел из машины, как и его напарник вместе с ещё двумя полицейскими из соседнего автомобиля. Трое полицейских быстро обезвредили оставшихся людей, а Тадаши молча скрестил на груди руки и подошёл к Хиро.

— Не смотри на меня так, — процедил подросток, ответно скрещивая руки, однако полицейский этому помешал, взяв его за предплечье и рывком потащив за собой к машине. — Тадаши, блин, лучше б ловил реальных преступников! — запротестовал Хиро, пока его прижали передом к машине и завели руки за спину. Прозвучал щелчок, и на его кистях закрепились тугие металлические наручники. Хиро ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и повернулся лицом к Тадаши. — Что, в молчанку будешь играть?

Парень ничего не ответил. Его крепко сжатые в прямую линию губы слегка дрогнули, а в глазах показалось разочарование, однако он всё так же молча открыл дверь заднего сиденья и подтолкнул к ней Хиро, коснувшись его затылка. Подросток тихо зашипел, ведь его голова всё ещё болела и, возможно, где-то около макушки уже успела образоваться шишка. Он с хмурым видом сел в машину, слыша, как Тадаши даёт команду своему напарнику, что сам довезёт и оформит Хиро. Напарник махнул в ответ, и Тадаши сел на место водителя.

Автомобиль тронулся. Хиро молча ждал, пока они ехали по городу, освещая ночные улицы Сан-Франсокио броским красно-синим светом полицейской мигалки. Через какое-то время Тадаши всё-таки подал голос:

— Не тронули?

— Нет… — это была явная ложь.

Хиро посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы увидеть внимательный, но строгий взгляд парня.

— Не успели?

Хиро отвёл глаза.

— Зачем ты вечно туда лезешь?! — не унимался Тадаши. — Вот дурень! Свалился на мою голову, — в его голосе читалось много эмоций, и ни одна из них не была понятна Хиро. Ладно, хорошо, Тадаши являлся представителем закона, но раз его так бесил Хиро, то почему он всё ещё ездил сюда, почему забирал его и мучил этим и себя, и его самого, отнимая драгоценное время обоих. — Бои ботов запрещены, гений. Хочешь загреметь на реальный срок?

Хиро не знал, что ответить, поэтому промолчал. Тадаши хотел сыграть в молчанку? Пусть. Спустя время подросток снова поднял упрямые глаза на зеркало заднего вида, чтобы встретиться с внимательно изучающим его взглядом Тадаши. В этот раз полицейский был первым, кто отвёл глаза, чтобы вернуться к дороге.


	2. Часть 2

Розоватые следы на кистях от наручников неприятно щипали лишь одним своим видом, когда Тадаши, сняв оковы с Хиро, запустил его в отдельную от остальных камеру и закрыл дверь. Хиро потёр ноющую кисть, встав вплотную к решётке.

— Да ладно, Тадаши, я не хочу тут до утра сидеть, и так время позднее, — проворчал он, смотря на полицейского, который ушёл к столу. Парень ничего не ответил, перебирая какие-то бумаги. — Эй, ботан, я с тобой разговариваю!

Эта игра в молчанку начала Хиро раздражать, и он непроизвольно ударил рукой о решётку.

— Ага, только тюрьму не сломай от ярости, — по-прежнему не отвлекаясь от своего дела, спокойно ответил парень.

Хиро на зло ударил по решётке повторно, а затем отошёл назад и рухнул на скамью. Это место он, кстати, тоже ненавидел. Попадать за решётку стабильно раз или два в неделю — это уже что-то вроде привычки или чего-то рутинного. Однако в жизни Хиро всё рутинное уже само собой по определению являлось каторгой, и он с этим ничего не мог поделать. Как и с тем, что его робот лежал сейчас на полицейском столе в ящике с конфискованными вещами — его дружелюбная мордаха с нелепой, но приветливой улыбкой торчала из горы бутылок, телефонов, кошельков, разряженных пистолетов и карманных ножей. Зрелище было забавное, но в данной ситуации для Хиро не слишком смешное. Странно, что когда его обыскивали, Яме не пришло в голову забрать робота, с помощью которого с такой лёгкостью выигрывались деньги. Глупые они всё-таки, эти владельцы наркопритонов, с облегчением подумал подросток. Однако это вернуло ему другую мысль.

У Хиро украли деньги. Все его деньги, которые были в потайном кармане, а это означало, что сейчас у него их не было вовсе. Хиро раздражённо цокнул языком. Он потратил все свои сбережения на создание боевого робота.

— Тадаши, — подросток вновь попытал судьбу, окликнув полицейского. Тот развернулся к нему лицом и поднял усталый взгляд. — Может, отпустишь? — Хиро улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть самым что ни на есть невинным образом. Он поднялся со скамьи и сделал шаг вперёд: — А то мне пора, ну, домой… — он не хотел лишний раз произносить слово «детдом». — А то завтра утром обход, дежурство, занятия, ну, — и откровенно врал, хаотично выдумывая несуществующие вещи на ходу, — ты только это, робота мне верни, пожалуйста.

Тадаши задумчиво смотрел на Хиро, словно изучая, а затем обернулся к ящику с конфискованными вещами.

— Снова собрался на бои ботов? — полицейский с подозрением поднял одну бровь, явно не поверив ни единому его слову.

Нелепая улыбка сошла с лица Хиро.

— Да ладно, это в другом конце города, даже не в твоём районе, — он махнул рукой, будто парню и впрямь не о чем было беспокоиться, — в случае чего тебя всё равно никто никуда не вызовет, не волнуйся.

Тадаши некоторое время молча стоял, смотря на него отстранённо-напряжённым взглядом, а затем выдохнул короткое «невероятно» и устало провёл рукой по лицу. Сидящие в другой камере пьяные нарушители закона начали подавать признаки жизни, и один из них ворчливо промычал:

— Может, дадите наконец-то поспать?

Хиро подошёл вплотную к решётке, осторожно взявшись за холодные прутья, и жалостно посмотрел Тадаши в глаза. По каким-то причинам, это всегда работало безотказно. И ему, если честно, в какой-то степени это льстило. Не обманув ожидания, полицейский сделал шумный вздох, как-то по-особенному сощурив глаза лишь на мгновение, и с неохотой отворил дверь.

— Посидишь у меня в кабинете, пока смена не закончится, — и как только Хиро оказался «на свободе», он сразу же устремился к ящику с конфискованными вещами, но Тадаши его тут же остановил и схватил за плечо с грустной ухмылкой: — Да потом заберёшь свою игрушку.

Парень подтолкнул Хиро к коридору, коснувшись его затылка прямо как тогда, у машины, и тот снова зашипел.

— Ты прям как котёнок, — Тадаши постарался подавить рвавшийся наружу смешок, и всё, чем ему ответил подросток, это недоуменный взгляд, в котором читалось определённое смущение. Хиро резко отвернулся в сторону, надувшись.

Они вошли в небольшой кабинет, на середине которого располагался рабочий стол. Тадаши щёлкнул пальцами и указал на свободный стул подле, мол, садись, и Хиро с неохотой последовал его указанию. Как часто он видел это место? Уж точно чаще, чем свою собственную школу, которую намеренно игнорировал, ведь она ему была уже не нужна. Хиро просто хотелось побыстрее проскочить данный этап своей жизни, и он не особо задумывался, каким образом.

— Ответь мне, пожалуйста, когда ты наконец-то начнёшь по назначению использовать свой могучий мозг? — серьёзно спросил Тадаши, сняв с головы полицейскую фуражку и отложив её в сторону. Он присел за рабочий стол.

Хиро мысленно закатил глаза, решив ответить подколом:

— Что, как ты пойти полицейским, чтобы ловить всяких пьяниц, арестовывать подростков и отбирать у них карманных роботов?

Зная Тадаши, Хиро был уверен, что в мыслях парня пронеслось очередное усталое «невероятно», пусть вслух он его так и не произнёс. Вместо этого полицейский лишь открыл какую-то папку, начав внимательно заполнять пустые графы. От скуки Хиро непроизвольно бродил взглядом по столу, пока не наткнулся на красный леденец на палочке, сверху обёрнутый в прозрачную упаковку. Он весело улыбнулся:

— Готов поспорить, что ты отнял этот леденец у какого-нибудь бездомного ребёнка, — на его реплику Тадаши поднял вопросительный взгляд, посмотрев сначала на сладость, а затем на Хиро, но в итоге вернулся к работе, ровным почерком продолжив размеренно заполнять документы. Подросток продолжил: — А что? Вас, полицейских, фиг поймёшь. Запираете сирот за решёткой и заковываете их в неудобные тугие наручники… мало ли, что ещё делаете. Не удивлюсь, если сегодня ты на завтрак съел какого-нибудь новорождённого младенца.

Тадаши резко остановился, явно не зная, смеяться ему или плакать. Он отложил ручку на стол и развернулся к сидящему на соседнем стуле Хиро.

— В чём твоя проблема? — вопрос прозвучал искренне, совершенно не похоже на попытку насмешки или презрения. Словно Тадаши действительно от всего сердца не понимал, что с подростком было не так. Иногда Хиро самому было интересно узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

Пока он не мог сообразить, каким образом ему колко ответить, парень положил руку на спинку его стула, приблизившись, и посмотрел ему глубоко в глаза, словно надеясь что-то в них найти. В другой ситуации Хиро бы от такой близости отшатнулся и вжался в угол, не желая идти на контакт, однако сейчас он почему-то замер, зациклившись на карих глазах напротив. Внезапно лицо Тадаши изменилось, будто в нём проснулся некий инстинкт, и он отстранился, вскинув брови:

— Может, ты просто хочешь есть?

Хиро невольно усмехнулся в своих мыслях. Да, он говорил про поедание новорождённых младенцев именно по этой причине. Сегодня ему удалось выяснить ещё одну важную вещь: глупыми являлись не только владельцы наркопритонов, но ещё и полицейские.

— Вот, держи, — Тадаши протянул ему красный леденец со стола, и его взгляд вместе с движениями не отражали никаких знаков, что это была насмешка или шутка. Он искренне заботился о том, что Хиро был просто голоден.

Подросток недоверчиво посмотрел на леденец в его руках, словно опасаясь, что он мог быть отравлен, но всё же принял этот щедрый подарок, почувствовав ноющее урчание в животе. Тадаши, вероятно, его ещё и услышал. Парень лишь рассмеялся по-доброму, пока Хиро смущённо отдёрнул прозрачную упаковку и положил леденец в рот. Тадаши зачем-то аккуратно тронул торчащую из его рта белую палочку от леденца, а затем пообещал, что в конце смены обязательно купит поесть, если подросток перестанет его отвлекать. После этого парень вернулся к работе и своему более привычному серьёзному виду. Сахарная малина ударила по вкусовым рецепторам. Хиро редко ел сладкое, но сейчас, кажется, оно ему нравилось. Он с задумчивым видом наслаждался ягодным вкусом, периодически поглядывая на занятого Тадаши. «Свалился на мою голову», — в мыслях прозвучала эхом его ранняя фраза. Хиро, между прочим, никого не просил за собой приезжать и уж тем более постоянно за ним следить, словно он какой-то потерянный щенок. «Или котёнок», — пришла ещё одна странная мысль, и подросток с помощью языка перекатил леденец из одной щеки в другую.

— Это, Тадаши, — он подал голос. — Я в туалет хочу.

Полицейский был явно расстроен из-за того, что его снова прервали, однако он постарался этого не показывать. Со словами «только руки не забудь помыть» Тадаши решил проводить Хиро до туалета, чтобы тот не сбежал, но в коридоре подросток остановился у автомата с закусками и выжидающе посмотрел на парня.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Тадаши вздохнул, — я куплю тебе что-нибудь, только за кошельком схожу.

Хиро мысленно отметил свою победу, ибо как раз на это и рассчитывал, желая использовать доброту парня в качестве отвлекающего манёвра. Полицейский хотел было уже пойти обратно в кабинет, но резко остановил себя. Он посмотрел полным серьёзности взглядом на подростка и наклонился, выставив вперёд указательный палец.

— Ты никуда не уходишь и остаёшься на месте, понял? — опять его лицо находилось слишком близко, и Хиро ощутил, как рука парня легла на его плечо. Он далеко не в первый раз врал кому-то, однако врать конкретно Тадаши всегда было сложно. У подростка постоянно складывалось такое впечатление, будто тот читал его как открытую книгу. И от этого становилось не по себе.

— Шаг влево, шаг вправо — расстрел, — пошутил Хиро, издав неловкий смешок.

— Хиро, — Тадаши недоверчиво изогнул бровь.

— Да понял я, понял! — подросток раздражённо простонал.

Полицейский напоследок смерил его внимательным взглядом, а затем отстранился. Всё-таки кабинет располагался в паре шагах, и он понадеялся, что времени его малолетнему преступнику не хватит. Однако был не прав. Стоило фигуре Тадаши скрыться в дверном проходе, как Хиро тут же сорвался с места в сторону камер, схватил боевого робота и свой джойстик, а затем пулей промчался по коридору прямиком к выходу. Когда Тадаши вышел из кабинета с кошельком в руках, перед ним предстал абсолютно пустой коридор. Парень развернулся и заметил в окне смутный силуэт бегущего по ночной улице Хиро. Из груди само собой вырвалось разочарованное:

— Невероятно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хиро, ты — не ты, когда голоден :'D


	3. Часть 3

Когда Хиро добрался до локации, в которой должны были проходить бои ботов, он понял, что опоздал, поскольку тёмный переулок был уже пуст и тих. Конечно, он за это мог великодушно поблагодарить задержавшего его Тадаши. Хиро сжал в руке робота и с чувством пнул какую-то первую попавшуюся под ноги коробку. Звон пустых бутылок, выкатившихся из неё на асфальт, заполнил ночную улицу. Сегодня всё шло совершенно не по плану, а это всегда выводило из себя. Поняв, что начинался дождь, подросток поднял голову. На его лицо приземлялись крохотные щипающую кожу холодные точки, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза. Это было той же секундой, когда он услышал позади себя тяжёлые шаги и грубый, но полный удивления голос:

— Опять ты?

А за ним ещё один, какой-то неприятный и издевательский:

— Пацан, тебе что, в прошлый раз не хватило?

Хиро обернулся, чтобы увидеть двух тех самых приспешников, которые хвостиком ходили за Ямой и которые обыскивали его сегодня, пока тот держал в воздухе. На инстинкте Хиро прикусил щеку, мельком пробежавшись взглядом по подворотне, чтобы найти либо что-то полезное, либо путь к спасению, а если точнее — побегу. Но он ничего не нашёл — лишь бесполезные мусорные баки, мусор, мусор, много мусора. В голове пронеслось, что, должно быть, это подходящее для него место, однако он тут же смахнул ироничную мысль, когда заметил, что бандиты напротив угрожающе сделали шаг вперёд.

Хиро резко развернулся, уже сделав рывок, чтобы бежать, однако его быстро поймали за капюшон. Произошёл удар пустой бутылки о его голову и громкий треск стекла. Корпус потащило вниз, к уже сырому от нарастающего дождя асфальту. Его шершавая поверхность впилась в ладони, а к горлу подобралось резкое чувство тошноты. Глаза заполонили хаотичные тёмные пятна, голова кружилась, а в ушных каналах как копоть засели глухие из-за отсутствия возможности чётко воспринимать речь едкие слова:

— Это тебе послужит уроком, малыш. Чтоб больше по подворотням не шлялся.

Чья-то нога наступила на руку Хиро, в которой был робот, и он взвыл от боли. Он был на грани потери сознания. Рука ослабла, выпустив робота, а затем Хиро поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть блеск ночных фонарей, мерцающий на мокром чёрном асфальте. Чей-то острый нож вонзился под броню робота, втыкаясь снова и снова, а затем робот был придавлен ногой и брошен в стену. Провода, микросхемы и куски металла беспорядочно разлетелись в стороны прямо у Хиро на глазах, пока он прикусывал щеку до такой степени, что начал ощущать во рту солёный привкус крови. Сверху раздавались смутные крики и смех. Подросток просто молчал, уткнувшись лбом в асфальт, и не думал совершенно ни о чём, лишь из последних сил кусая щёку. С помощью этого простого действия он старался, во-первых, не потерять сознание, а во-вторых, заглушить острую головную боль.

Один из бандитов подошёл к Хиро и пнул ногой под рёбра — тот не выдержал, промычав от боли, зажмурившись и крепко сжав челюсть. Ему казалось, что он мог уже не только чувствовать вкус крови, но и слышать её смешавшийся с сыростью запах.

Внезапно раздался гул сирен, и когда Хиро снова открыл глаза, то заметил на блестящем чёрном асфальте яркие сине-красные блики. Впервые в жизни ему не хотелось закатывать глаза и бежать прочь при появлении полиции. Хиро поднял взгляд, слегка повернувшись с живота на бок, и увидел силуэт вышедшего из машины Тадаши — он держал в руках пистолет, направляя им в сторону бандитов. Впервые в жизни Хиро почувствовал искренность в своём ставшем внезапно тёплом сердце при виде парня. Раньше это чувство стыдливо игнорировалось, возмещаясь внешней колкостью и отстранённостью.

— Руки за голову! — басом скомандовал полицейский, сделав шаг вперёд.

Приспешники Ямы сначала стояли в ступоре, не зная, как быть, и держа руки согнутыми в локтях и поднятыми вверх. Но вдруг один из них крикнул:

— Быстрее, валим!

И оба бандита сломя голову убежали прочь. Тадаши молча наблюдал, как их силуэты скрылись в тени ночного города и всё ещё стоял с вытянутым вперёд пистолетом. Хиро на секунду показалось, что палец, который парень держал на курке, дрогнул, однако выстрела не случилось. Взгляд Тадаши резко опустился, и он, убрав пистолет, подбежал к лежащему на асфальте подростку.

— Хиро, чёрт, Хиро, — беспорядочно на выдохе пробормотал парень и взял его на руки. И Хиро этому в тайне был рад, ведь он не был в состоянии даже пошевелиться. Боль сковала не только голову, но и тугим узлом завязалась в животе. Сильные руки Тадаши подняли Хиро, и он донёс его до полицейской машины. Хиро зажмурился от яркости красно-синего света, невольно жалостно простонав, и Тадаши на это сразу отреагировал, инстинктивно прижав его ближе, к груди. Капли дождя стекали по его лицу.

Хиро был усажен на переднее сиденье рядом с водительским — впервые в жизни. Тадаши достал откуда-то из бардачка машины салфетку, быстро вытерев что-то у подростка со рта и под носом. Когда он закончил, Хиро заметил, что вся салфетка была в крови. После этого Тадаши попытался его отпустить и отстраниться, но подросток схватился за рубашку, не желая отпускать. Ему уже казалось, что чёрные круги бродили не только перед глазами, но и в сознании.

— Хиро, ты чего? — парень обеспокоенно смотрел на него.

— Не вези в тюрьму, — тихо выдохнул Хиро, и, судя по выражению лица, от этой фразы Тадаши даже стало как-то по-грустному смешно.

— Да не собираюсь я тебя везти в отделение, Хиро, — произнёс он, изучая лицо напротив. — Посмотри, в каком ты состоянии, тебе нужно в больницу.

— Нет, — кулаки на рубашке Тадаши сжались крепче.

— Ну, тогда, — растерянно продолжил парень, — я отвезу тебя… домой.

Из-за паузы Хиро догадался, что он говорил о детдоме, поэтому тут же начал протестовать:

— Нет, не хочу туда, пожалуйста, Тадаши…

Тадаши долго на него смотрел, не зная, как быть.

— Хиро, я не могу тебя тут оставить… Что мне с тобой делать?

А действительно, что? Иногда Хиро казалось, что он не хотел находиться ни в одном месте на Земле, и это ощущение также создавалось прямо сейчас. Его глаза умоляюще смотрели на парня, и тот, обратив внимание на раздавшийся грохот грома, застегнул на подростке ремень безопасности:

— Хорошо, мы поедем ко мне.

* * *

Квартира Тадаши была небольшой, но очень чистой и аккуратной. Хиро от непривычки даже хотелось что-нибудь испачкать или сломать, чтобы нарушить эту идиллию. Жил парень рядом с центром города, поэтому из широкого окна были видны многочисленные разноцветные огни ночного Сан-Франсокио. Хиро сидел на диване, держа в руках кружку с горячим чаем и, забывшись, смотрел в одну точку. Что он здесь забыл? Почему-то ощущение, что здесь ему было совсем не место, не покидало. Находиться в квартире Тадаши было _странно_ , пить заваренный им чай было _странно_ , ждать, пока он переоденется в соседней комнате из полицейской униформы в домашнюю одежду, тоже было _странно_. Хиро сделал глоток чая и затем коснулся языком внутренней стороны щеки. Крови уже не было, и боль стихла, но неприятный осадок остался.

Подросток услышал шаги и зачем-то выпрямил спину, словно таким образом попытавшись сделать вид, что вовсе ему не комфортно сидеть на чужом диване, и вообще, этот чай невкусный. Однако когда в дверном проёме появилось всё такое же обеспокоенное, заботливое лицо Тадаши, врать, что чай был невкусным, расхотелось.

— Ну, как ты? — парень сел рядом.

Хиро ничего не ответил, поставив кружку на тумбочку и опустив взгляд. А как он? Не считая, что робота, на которого он угробил все свои сбережения, время и силы, сломали, и он так и остался лежать под дождём в переулке. Хиро как-то совсем случайно забылся в тот момент, и он сам в шоке, что первым его инстинктом было не забрать робота, а позволить Тадаши усадить его в машину. И это, чёрт возьми, тоже _странно_. Ладно, на самом деле подростка в последнюю очередь сейчас волновало, что робот остался в переулке, ведь он обязательно за ним вернётся. Но всё же у него больше не было денег, их украли, а чинить его было необходимо.

— Теперь _ты_ играешь в молчанку? — Тадаши нарушил тишину.

— Опять пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать себя виноватым? — внезапно ответил вопросом на вопрос Хиро, изменившись в лице. Его брови серьёзно нахмурились, а взгляд всё ещё был опущен.

— Что? Хиро, нет, я просто, — в голосе Тадаши появилось раздражение. Видимо, поняв, что с подростком теперь всё в порядке, он снова захотел вернуться к своим нравоучениям. Хиро этого, если честно, не хотел. — Я просто пытаюсь с тобой поговорить, а ты как обычно закрываешься.

Хиро молчал, поэтому, не получив от него никакой реакции, парень продолжил:

— Зачем ты сбежал, а? Неужели тебе действительно нравится встревать во всякие передряги и изводить мои нервы? — Хиро невольно сжался от тона, с которым говорил Тадаши. — А что, если бы я не поехал за тобой? Что, если бы я не успел?!

Видимо, парень сам не ожидал, что перейдёт на крик, потому что сразу прервался, будто у него закончился воздух в лёгких, а затем, прокашлявшись, тихо выдохнул:

— Просто я волнуюсь за тебя. Вот и всё.

Хиро терпеть не мог слушать нотации и чтение морали. Он никогда этого не делал. Да и, если честно, никто больно и не старался ему что-то в голову вбить, пока он не встретил этого странного полицейского, который был одновременно и слишком добрым, и слишком раздражающим для него. Подросток вздохнул, прежде чем поднять на Тадаши взгляд:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что у меня нет выбора? Это то, чем я живу и всегда жил. Где мне, по-твоему, ещё доставать деньги и использовать свой «могучий мозг»? Куда я ещё могу податься? Где ещё могу быть нужным?

Забавно, но Хиро никогда ещё не был с кем-то настолько предельно честен. И этим «кем-то» стал какой-то полицейский. Вся его жизнь — это действительно «нечто».

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — буркнул подросток, заметив на себе отстранённый взгляд Тадаши. Тоже довольно _странный_.

— Хиро, не говори так. Твой потенциал заслуживает куда больше, чем запрещённые бои ботов со всякими преступниками в подворотнях. У тебя есть талант, чёрт, да если бы я мог конструировать роботов, сейчас бы у каждого в городе был свой робот-медработник или робот-спасатель, — Тадаши явно ушёл далеко от темы, но у Хиро, по крайней мере, исчезло желание его ударить. — Хиро, я с тобой буду честен: я впервые вижу кого-то с такими способностями, как у тебя, — он положил руку на его плечо, и у Хиро внутри что-то дрогнуло, поскольку большой палец парня слегка касался кожи его шеи. — И я не могу наблюдать за тем, как твой потенциал растрачивается впустую.

Отчего-то от этих слов у Хиро внутри всё жалобно сжалось, словно он боялся им верить. Говорил ли ему кто-то нечто подобное раньше? Нет. Всему, что подросток знал, он учился самостоятельно и в одиночестве. В детдоме никто особо не обращал на это внимание, а с ровесниками у Хиро никогда не складывались хорошие взаимоотношения, ибо он чувствовал, что они были из совершенно разных миров. Подростка удивили слова Тадаши, и он нерешительно поджал губы. «Хиро, ты становишься слишком мягким», — укоризненно пронеслось в голове, и он вновь выпрямил спину, попытавшись собраться. Но карие глаза напротив всё ещё вселяли чувство вины и чего-то ещё. Чего-то, что Хиро пока что не был в состоянии определить.

— Прости…

Тадаши нахмурился.

— Это что, извинение? От самого Хиро? — внезапно на его лице появилась улыбка, и Хиро отвёл глаза. — Нет, погоди, ты правда извинился? Вот это да, надо будет отметить этот день красным маркером в календаре! Мне в участке никто не поверит.

— Ты мне больше нравился, когда разговаривал меньше, — честно признался Хиро, и парень по-доброму рассмеялся, ладонью растрепав его волосы.

— Иди сюда.

Тадаши заключил Хиро в объятия, и тот, смутившись, не знал, что делать. Он постарался унять и успокоить нарастающую дрожь, но она почему-то передалась в руки. Тогда Хиро закрыл глаза и медленно обнял Тадаши в ответ.

— Точно как котёнок, — тихо произнёс парень и успокаивающе провёл ладонью по густым чёрным волосам, пока Хиро спрятал своё лицо между его шеей и плечом. — Кому-то всё-таки надо заняться твоим воспитанием.


End file.
